


Night Walks

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: A case in the Bayou makes Ellie scared.





	Night Walks

Night walks

Eleanor Bishop walked through the swamp in Florida. Gibbs was leading the way through the dark, McGee was right behind Gibbs, and Torres was in front of her. All of them seem to be happily walking through the mud and so excited to see the dead sailor. Ellie, however, was not feeling it. She saw the eye shines of reptilians and heard the hissing from a bush. Ellie watched the men trapeze through the over brush and the dark, and the chance of seeing a deadly reptile, Ellie panicked, froze and started to hyperventilate. 

Ellie heard someone call her name and gently touch her face. Suddenly Ellie’s eyes connected with Nick’s, and her breathing calmed.

“You okay? Elle?” Nick questions quietly and keeps his panic at bay. 

Ellie swallowed and responded. “ Nick, I’m scared.” Her eyes swung back to the path. 

Nick pulled her into a warm embrace and whispered into her ear. “I’m with you; you know that I won’t anything happen to you.” 

Ellie felt the warmth from her partner seep into her skin and listened to his words. There was something special about his words. She felt precious and cared for and like he would move heaven and earth to keep her safe. 

Ellie pulled back and looked at Nick all the while she heard Gibb call for them. Nick held out his hand and led her to the dead sailor. 

Ellie stood close to Nick while they processed the scene. On the way back to the car, Nick put his arm around her shoulders. 

As they started up the car, Nick followed Gibbs and McGee and drove out of the Bayou. 

Ellie glanced Nick as he smiled at him.

Nick glanced at Ellie and asked, “What’s up with your face?” 

Ellie laughed, “I’m so happy you are my teammate.” 

Nick smirked at her and said, “I love having you as a teammate too.” 

Ellie and Nick glanced at each other as awkwardness descended; however, they were not ready to embrace those feelings.


End file.
